Wolf Prince
by DragonFire330
Summary: Prince Lucius has to pick a "bride" from the black family to marry, his decision makes him and his "bride" in need of a bearer  first chapter re-done
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Prince

Riding through the forest Fenrir Greyback and his cub Remus were traveling to Slytherin Castle, praying that King Riddle would give him a job.

Fenrir looked at his cub, he had always been a quiet shy boy but after his mother's violent death, he had withdrawn into himself, he rarely spoke and when he did it was only to Fenrir. Fenrir couldn't even remember the last his cub had smiled that meant he was thinking up mischief, he missed it. It wasn't like he hadn't been affected, he missed his mate, his heart ached thinking about her but he had to be strong for his cub, she would have killed him if he had neglected their cub.

He hoped that with getting a job within the castle, Remus could be surrounded with people and hoped that it would bring Remus out of his shell even if it was only a little, he just wanted to see Remus happy and mated (hopefully with a strong male who would protect him and of course Fenrir had to approve of the man first). Even though they weren't sure if Remus was a submissive or a dominant werewolf yet, they would find out on Remus' birthday which happened to be in three days, Fenrir knew that Remus was a sub; he knew his son felt the need to be protected, he knew the moment the healers placed him in his arms. He just prayed that this move would help his cub.

* * *

><p>A family pushed their two daughters forward while their son was standing at his father's side, all of them were looking up towards the men standing in front of them. The older of the two was standing at about 6ft 3 with gleaming black hair, a strong jaw line and high cheek bones but the thing that drew you in were his eyes, they shone like Rubies, which were unique as red eyes only appeared within the royal family. The younger of them stood at 6ft, he had a strong jaw line and high cheek bones but instead of black hair, his was pale blonde bordering on white but his eyes were even more unique than his fathers, they were grey but had a few slithers of red in them.<p>

"Lucius, its time you chose a bride out of the Black family" King Riddle said while looking at his son. Lucius turned from his fathers gaze and looked down at the two girls, one was a beautiful blonde and the other a brunet that had a crazed look in her eye; her wanted nothing to do with these air headed vultures, he knew they only wanted him for his money and name. He looked towards his loyal friend and lover Sirius, when his gaze met his lovers' eye, a thought came to him 'Father did say one of the Black family, he didn't specify that it had to one of the vultures'

"I've made my decision Father" King Riddle noticed a glimmer of mischief in his sons eyes. "I have chosen Sirius to be my bride"

"WHAT"

"WHAT"

These screams came from the parents and the two girls. Lucius saw that his father only had a look of amusement like he had already foreseen who Lucius would choose, while Sirius did not look at all please at being called the bride.

"My Prince, surely one of our daughters would be a more suitable choice, our son… he's not even a bearer my lord, he could not give you an heir" Lord Black reasoned.

"He's right my son" Lord Black looked relieved while the two ladies were sending smug looks towards their brother, when the King added "If this is your decision, then you and Sirius will need a bearer or a female to make this official, I do expect you to have an heir." The two vultures lost their smug grins and looked towards he king like he had lost his mind, surely it would be better if they married Lucius rather than Sirius, but maybe they still had a chance to get rid of Sirius and anyone that wanted to be Lucius' other bride unless he picked them of course but Sirius wouldn't allow that to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock came, interrupting everyone's thoughts, "Come in" King Riddle said, the head of James Potter came into view, "My King, a man named Mr Greyback is here, he says he has a meeting with you"

"He does, send him in" the king looked at his son and then his son's future 'bride', "I believe this meeting is over, my son has chosen his bride and I have accepted him. Though not a bearer he is perfect for my son, strong, stubborn and will keep my son in his right mind, you should be proud, and as soon as their bearer has been found, they will get married."

"B-But my king, surely it would be easier if it was one of my daughters. You" the king interrupted him "Yes that may be true but I would never make my son marry someone he knew he wouldn't love, if he didn't want to marry anyone in your family I wouldn't of chosen for him, I simply would have waited for him to fall in love with another, but I knew my son and Sirius were lovers, and I knew that they loved each other. Why do you think I told you everyone of your children should be here not just your daughters, did you think I just wanted him to marry one of them?" King Riddle raised his eyebrow as Lord Black spluttered and tried to form an answer.

He raised his eyes from Lord Black as the door opened to reveal a tall man, with greying hair and amber eyes, his body was strong and rippled with muscles showing that he was a working man, his clothing was worn. 'So this is Mr Greyback', but someone behind Greyback caught his eye, and he noticed this person had also caught the eyes of his son and Sirius. He turned back to get a better look, the young man was shorter than Mr Greyback, shorter than most males, amber eyes that indicated that he might be related to Greyback, copper colour hair, his body wasn't as strong as Greybacks, it made him look fragile, like he could break any second, his face was softer, thin cheeks with a rounded jaw, making him think that he was still losing his baby fat.

"Ah Mr Greyback" "Please, my king call me Fenrir, Mr Greyback just reminds me of my father, and this is my son Remus" Fenrir put his arm around Remus to try and show him his support around these new people, especially as some of these people were glaring at them both.

"Of course, now Lord Black I believe we are done with our business as I said before, and you may leave" Lord Black didn't look happy that the conversation was finished, but he and his wife took their leave as well as his daughters, though they were shooting glares at both Sirius and the men that interrupted them, as well as shooting longing looks at his son.

Sirius remained behind choosing to stand by his future husband, as he would most likely have to be there for future events and mainly because he liked this shy boy that was trying to hide behind his father, 'I hope he's a bearer' Sirius thought 'then I could explain this need to take him in my arms and protect him from harms way'

Lucius was having similar thoughts as he looked at Remus 'He's beautiful' he thought as he ran his eyes down Remus's body, then looked back at his face 'such unique eyes, more so than my fathers and mine'

"What can I do for you Fenrir" King Riddle said after Lord Black and his family left the room and Fenrir and his son moved closer to the throne. "My King, I was hoping to get a job here, my mate has passed and my son is growing more and more each day, and I would prefer him to finish growing up in a place where he can have a future"

"An honourable decision, is there a job in particular that you are skilled in?" The King noticed Remus was glancing at his son and Sirius with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, I work better with horses; I tended them in our village, raised and bred them at my old stables."

"Well you're in luck, the man that runs the stables at the moment is getting older and wants to retire, we just hadn't found a replacement, until now of course" he smiled down at Fenrir "I assume you'll be pleased with my stables, if you need any stable hands, just ask and I'll see if I can find any, my stables aren't as good as they used to be, I hope you'll be able to make them the best"

"I won't need any stable hands, my son is enough and thank you for this opportunity, I wont let you down." Fenrir was happy, he'd have his own stables (well he'd be the person in charge of them anyway), hopefully his son would grow used to this environment.

"Lucius, why don't you and Sirius show Remus around the castle, including their new courters, one that's family size near the stables, preferably, while I show Fenrir the stables."

He waved his hand at them to get going while he stood up from the throne.

Remus clung to his father and looked up begging him not to go without him. Fenrir looked down seeing his sons eyes, but he knew he couldn't argue with the king even on this simple matter, "Go on son, it'll only be for a short while" He smiled softly

Remus let go of his dads arm, gave a small smile back then looked shyly at Lucius and Sirius, while they just smiled back at him. Sirius held out his hand and Remus took it and looked back at his father and the king as they walked him out.

"Don't worry, everyone in the castle is nice, well Severus is a bit cranky but" "Cranky isn't the right word Lucius and you know that more like snarky greasy bastard" Sirius said with a light sneer.

"Now Sirius just because he got you back for the prank you pulled, you shouldn't be angry you should be proud since I believe he learnt it from you and James" Lucius smiled at the memory of Sirius storming down the hall with his hair and skin changing colours, he'd laughed his head off along with Severus.

"No way am I taking credit for anything he can do, he's sneaky, cunning and has obviously convinced you he was innocent before he met me and James" Sirius stuck his tongue out before turning his attention to Remus who was looking between them with a look of confusion and amusement.

"So Remus, can I ask you a question?" Sirius looked down at him as he nodded his head. "What type of creature are you" Remus looked up at him confused by the question, Sirius answered as if he knew Remus was asking 'how did you know?'

"Your eyes, they're beautiful, yet not common to wizards"

Remus looked away, wondering if he should tell them, he knew nothing would happen werewolves worked, mated and he knew submissive males were special and sort after, which he knew he would be one, always got that feeling of wanted to be protected, that why he stayed close to his father, he always felt protected by him. What confused him more was that he felt protected by Lucius and Sirius, he never felt safe with anyone other than his father, it was unnerving.

"Werewolf" he said it like a whisper, so much so Lucius and Sirius had to lean in to hear it. "Werewolf huh, you don't seem like a dominant, are you a submissive." Sirius asked before realising that might be a bit too person, so added "You don't have to tell us, I was just curious sorry" he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"It's ok, I won't really find out until tomorrow, but I believe I'll be a sub" Remus whispered, blushing slightly at their looks, wondering what was going on in their heads to give them such a look.

Lucius and Sirius looked at each other, one thought though both their minds 'they had found their bearer'


End file.
